


Shutting Off Your Brain

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Shutting Off Your Brain

I don’t own Kamen Rider. Hope you enjoy.

 

“You haven’t slept for days,” Banjou complained.

“I have work to do,” Sento replied as he stared blankly at the screen in front of him.

“You haven’t typed anything in an hour,” Banjou pointed out.

Sento finally looked at his friend, “Working things out in my head.”

“You have too much going on in your head. You need to relax and take a break.”

“I will after I finish this.”

Banjou grabbed Sento by the collar, “You keep saying that. If you don’t rest soon none of us will even make it to the end of the war. I don’t care what you say, I’m making you rest.”

Sento knew he couldn’t fight Banjou at this point so he just nodded. Banjou noticed Misora sleeping on the bed so he added a few more blankets to his little nest bed he had set up behind a bookshelf and dragged Sento over.

Sento laid there staring at the ceiling for a while, while Banjou sat on the steps lost in thought. Eventually Sento got up, “This isn’t working. I have too much on my mind. I need to get back to work.”

“Find a way to shut your mind off.”

“I don’t know how your muscle brain works but I can’t simply shut off my brain,” Sento rolled his eyes.

“I have an idea,” Banjou smirked. He pulled Sento back to the blanket nest, “You trust me right?”

Sento scrunched his eyebrows in confusion but slowly nodded.

Banjou knelt next to him and reached his hand forward to unzip Sento’s pants.

“What are you doing?” Sento gasped loudly.

Banjou held a finger up to his mouth to signal Sento to be quiet, “You don’t want to wake Misora.”

Banjou finished undoing Sento’s pants and pulled them down slightly to reveal Sento’s package.

Sento gasped again when he felt Banjou place his mouth around his now growing erection. He tried to think back, both he and Katsuragi were always pretty focused on science, he hadn’t done anything like this before, had he?

He felt a rush of feelings at once, but his brain finally emptied out of all thoughts except his focus on Banjou. He reached forward to try to unzip the other Kamen Rider’s pants, but he was quickly scolded, “This is about you, alright? Just let everything go.”

He didn’t last long as Banjou released him from his mouth and watched the cum splatter across Sento’s shirt.

Sento blinked sleepily and smirked, “I guess it is possible to shut off my brain.”

“Let’s get you out of that messy shirt before you fall asleep,” Banjou helped him sit up and discard the shirt. He pulled himself up to lay next to Sento and wrapped them both in a blanket.

Sento was barely settled before he passed out. Banjou smirked and rested an arm around the other man as he too fell into dream land.


End file.
